The Dawn of Twilight
by aD1990
Summary: Les jours précédants la transformation d'Edward en vampire, ses pensées et sa première rencontre avec Carlisle.


**Author note: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. All belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**LIVRE 1**

Mort

_Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle_

_Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,_

_Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle_

_Il nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits ;_

_Quand la terre est chargée en un cachot humide,_

_Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve souris,_

_S'en va, battant les murs de son aile timide_

_En se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris ;_

_Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées_

_D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,_

_Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées_

_Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,_

_Des cloches tout à coups sautent avec furie_

_Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,_

_Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie_

_Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement._

_- Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,_

_Défilent lentement dans mon âme ; l'Espoir,_

_Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse, atroce, despotique,_

_Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir._

Charles Baudelaire, "Spleen", dans _Les Fleurs du Mal_

Prologue

La douleur était languissante. Insupportable. Lancinante.

Je n'avais plus la force de bouger. Mes membres étaient engourdis. Ne répondaient plus.

Tout était sombre, voilé.

Mais je n'avais plus peur.

J'étais fin prêt. Prêt à embrasser la Mort.

Plus rien ne me retenait ici.

J'attendais dans mon lit, paupières closes, mains rassemblées sur mon ventre, mâchoire serrée.

Enfin, je reçus le baiser libérateur.

1. Fièvre

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. C'était un vieil hôpital de Chicago.

En 1918.

A vrai dire, on m'avait plus placé dans le mouroir que dans la salle de soins. Une façon délicate de m'annoncer ma mort imminente.

J'avais dix-sept ans et je mourrais.

Vérité simple, évidente. Cependant, elle était dure à avaler.

Surtout pour ma mère. Elizabeth. Elle aussi mourante.

Mon père n'avait plus le loisir de se faire du souci pour moi, il nous avait déjà quittés. Edward Senior.

« Edward, tiens bon, trésor… » soufflait ma mère depuis le lit voisin, me tenant la main moite.

La grippe espagnole avait frappée de manière époustouflante et avait décimé un nombre incalculable de gens. Si bien que les hôpitaux étaient bondés.

Si je n'avais jamais aspiré à une longue existence, je regrettai ne pas avoir eu au moins le temps de découvrir ce que la vie proposait.

J'avais souhaité m'engager dans l'armée, motivé par la renommée que se créait tout soldat, mais cette satané grippe m'en avait ôté la possibilité. J'enrageais. Quitte à mourir si jeune, autant que ce soit en accomplissant mon _rêve_ et sur un champ de bataille, à l'honneur ! En patriote.

Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.

« Edward ! » murmurait ma pauvre mère, à bout de forces.

Elle était moins mal que moi et avait des chances de s'en sortir, mais le piètre examen du médecin ne s'était pas révélé suffisant, et il l'avait installée avec moi.

Je n'aimais pas cet homme. C'était lui qui s'était occupé de nous depuis le début, et ses capacités en médecine laissaient à désirer. La seule chose où il paraissait doué, c'était boire à n'en plus finir. Ca oui, il tenait bien l'alcool, le traître !

Seulement, ma mère s'attachait à s'occuper de moi. Or, je sentais bien que son acharnement ne servirait à rien. Pour ma part, j'étais voué à la mort. J'avais déjà mon billet pour la prochaine embarcation vers les Limbes.

Je serrai sa main pour lui prouver que j'étais encore conscient. Le déchirement de sa voix me nouait le cœur. Je m'en voulais de la laisser. Quelle pire chose pour une mère que de perdre son enfant… ?

Mais je n'avais pas d'autre possibilité. Malheureusement, cela ne dépendait pas de moi.

Soupirant profondément, je versai une larme qui coula jusqu'à mon oreille et mouilla légèrement le coussin.

« Je t'aime, maman, » murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Fermant les paupières, je tombai dans un coma profond.

Une main fraîche –non, gelée, même- s'empara de mon poignet et une petite pression s'effectua alors à ce niveau.

Je n'avais pas rouvert les yeux, faute de force.

Un soupir à côté de moi.

Une présence encore inconnue.

Une odeur, aussi. Enivrante. Du miel mélangé au lilas. Agréable. Surtout par rapport à l'odeur de maladie et de sang qui régnait dans l'hôpital…

La main se posa sur mon front, presque hésitante, puis descendit sur ma joue qu'elle caressa.

Une voix.

« Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

Jamais je n'avas entendu pareil timbre. Clair et rauque. La voix d'un homme.

« Edward, » souffla ma mère, de l'autre côté.

« Edward… ? » roucoula la voix inconnue. L'ange. Oui, seul un ange pouvait avoir une telle voix.

Ainsi, j'étais mort. Ma mère aussi, dans ce cas ?

Mais pourquoi avais-je si peu de force, alors ? Pourquoi me sentais-je toujours malade et mourant ? Pourquoi avais-je toujours froid ? Je m'étais attendu à une libération, pas à la même condition, dans un endroit différent… la mort pouvait-elle décevoir ?

Apparemment…

« Edward ? » répéta la voix en me lissant les cheveux.

Je ne pus résister à un tel timbre musical.

Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Lentement.

Tout fut d'abord flou. Je clignai plusieurs fois en gémissant et secouant la tête.

« Oh, il revient à lui ! » s'exclama ma mère. « Qu'avez-vous fait, docteur ? C'est un miracle ! »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai rien fait. Il s'est réveillé de lui-même. »

_Docteur… ?_ pensai-je, perplexe.

Un visage.

Celui d'un ange, sinon d'un dieu, voire de Dieu.

Eblouissant. L'homme inconnu, penché au-dessus de mon lit, l'air grave, était tout simplement splendide. Plus que beau. Une aura émanait de lui.

Je me demandai alors si c'était là une dernière faveur que l'on me faisait en me permettant de me délecter d'une telle beauté, presque, pour me récompenser. Mais je ne voyais pas quelle serait la raison d'un tel cadeau.

Il était si beau que c'en était presque anormal. Inhumain. Un Ange. Voilà ce qu'il était.

« Je suis mort ? » arrivai-je à baragouiner dans un souffle.

La bouche de l'Ange se fendit en un sourire éblouissant et amusé.

« Non, Edward. Tu es bien vivant… »

« Alors… Vous n'êtes pas un ange ? » murmurai-je, la voix rauque.

Il rit d'un beau rire clair et authentique. Décidément, une telle personne ne pouvait pas être humaine.

« Non, » murmura-t-il à son tour en me caressant la joue. « Je m'appelle Carlisle. »

Mes paupières se fermèrent alors d'elles-mêmes, sans que je puisse résister.

Et je m'endormis profondément.

Un bâton dans ma bouche. Un thermomètre, à n'en pas douter.

L'ange était-il resté à mon chevet ? Veillait-il encore sur ma mère et moi ?

L'espoir m'envahit. Je sentis qu'il était le seul qui soit encore capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour nous sauver. Malheureusement, je sentais mon état se détériorer à mesure que le temps passait.

J'entendais les plaintes de ma mère quant à ma santé. A ce stade, elle partirait avant moi… Elle ne se reposait pas assez, perdant ses forces à me pleurer, inutilement. Mais je savais que rien que je ne puisse dire ne la ferait changer d'attitude.

Elle avait toujours eu un fort caractère qui, il paraissait, elle m'aurait transmit. Je m'étais toujours borné à lever les yeux au ciel face à cette réflexion, me doutant que, de la bouche des autres, ce n'était pas un compliment. Pour ma part, je le prenais comme tel, au contraire. Une personne nécessitait de la personnalité pour survivre dans ce monde. J'avais simplement de l'honneur.

Le thermomètre fut retiré de ma bouche.

Un soupir. L'ange, assurément.

Je décidai d'ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais pas encore pris vraiment conscience des traits du médecin.

Je soulevai donc lentement mes paupières.

Il était assis sur une chaise, à côté de moi. Sa beauté était époustouflante. Comment une personne pouvait-elle si belle ?! Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond égal au soleil, ses yeux faisaient écho à cette couleur. En, effet, ses prunelles luisaient d'une teinte dorée étincelante. Son nez aquilin était en parfaite symétrie avec son front. Son teint était très pâle et des cernes légères soulignaient cette blancheur. De plus, une aura singulière émanait de lui. Il semblait particulièrement enclin à la compassion et la tendresse.

Il avait l'air grave, focalisé sur le chiffre qu'indiquait le thermomètre. Ainsi, il ne m'avait pas vu le contempler avec admiration.

Mais son regard croisa alors le mien.

Pendant quelques secondes, nous restâmes ainsi, à nous découvrir mutuellement. Je m'étais perdu dans la profondeur de son regard, et lui semblait secoué par une vague d'émotion.

« Bonjour, Edward, » murmura-t-il en usant de son sourire charmeur. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

Je gémis, ne sachant que répondre. A vrai dire, je n'avais aucune idée de mon état de santé. Je ne ressentais plus rien, si ce n'était la douleur de l'agonie.

Ce qui n'était sûrement pas de bonne augure…

Enfin, mes paupières tombèrent sur les yeux, et je retombai dans un coma profond.

Une odeur désagréable.

L'odeur de la mort. Combien de gens avaient péris dans cette salle humide et répugnante ? Impossible à dire. Des milliers, sans doute…

J'entendis la cloche de l'église sonner l'heure.

Je comptai les coups.

Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept. Huit.

Huit heures. A en juger par la lumière que je percevais à travers mes paupières closes, c'était le soir. Avais-je dormi une journée, ou bien une journée, suivie d'une nuit et d'une autre journée ? En tout cas, j'étais encore très fatigué. Ereinté. De cette fatigue qui couve les mourants. Celle qui précède le grand voyage.

On me bouscula.

Je reconnus, à l'odeur, le médecin de jour. Il sentait l'alcool qu'il passait ses journées à boire.

« Gamin ! » lâcha-t-il en me bousculant de nouveau. « Oh, réveille-toi, gamin ! C'est l'heure de manger… ! »

« Je m'en occupe… » l'interrompit la plus belle voix qu'il m'ait été permis d'entendre. « Je vous relève. Vous pouvez partir. »

L'autre bougonna dans sa barbe et quitta la pièce.

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux, incapable de le faire. Une chaise fut tirée prêt de mon lit et des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de moi. Une main froide sur mon front puis ma joue. Pourquoi les mains d'un être aussi incroyable étaient-elles gelées ? Les pas s'éloignèrent en direction du lit de ma mère.

« Comment va-t-il, docteur ? Va-t-il s'en tirer ? » demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous promets de faire mon possible. Quant à vous, je suis certain que si vous vous reposez, vous vous remettrez en un rien. Seulement, cela signifie qu'il vous faut conserver vos forces… arrêter de tant vous souciez pour votre fils… »

« Je me fiche de moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle, presque outrée. « Occupez-vous d'Edward. »

Il soupira, et les pas revinrent à moi.

« Edward ? » demanda-t-il tendrement.

J'essayai d'ouvrir mes paupières, en vain.

« Edward ? »

Difficile de résister à la musicalité rassurante et apaisante de cette voix presque… _surnaturelle_. Oui, c'était le mot. Cet homme était surnaturel. Un tel être ne pouvait être humain. Un ange descendu du ciel pour nous faciliter le départ éternel. Une bouffée d'espoir m'envahit alors. Avec un tel être sur terre, l'humanité, si encline à l'autodestruction, aurait ses chances de rédemption.

« Edward ? » répétait-il. « Il faut que tu manges. »

A ces paroles, je me refusai totalement à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'avais pas faim. La simple idée de manger me donnait des nausées.

De nouveau, je sentis le sommeil s'emparer de moi, et je sombrai dans un coma apaisé.

La fin était proche, indubitablement.

La même chaleur étouffante et écœurante.

Cette fois, je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux. Combien de temps avais-je dormi ? Des jours ? Sûrement.

Il faisait sombre. Seule une lampe était allumée, assez loin de moi.

A côté, ma mère dormait, ses légers ronflements rauques et irréguliers attestant de la chose.

A part ça, aucun bruit.

Ma respiration était saccadée, à l'image de mon pouls. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. C'était sûrement cela qui m'avait réveillé, en pleine nuit.

Je toussai. A ce que j'avais entendu dire, les malades de la grippe espagnole, comme c'était mon cas, mourraient noyés, les poumons gorgés de sang et d'eau…

Une pression légère et fraîche sur ma main alors que je toussais.

Surpris, je plissai les yeux pour essayer de voir qui était là, puis je compris assez vite.

L'odeur ne me trompa pas. L'ange veillait toujours sur nous. Un mélange de miel et de lilas embaumait heureusement la salle infecte aux relents nauséeux.

Un autre symptôme de ma grippe : les nausées. Heureusement, j'étais maintenant trop souvent endormi pour vomir. Mais au début, c'était un enfer. Je passais mon temps à recracher ce que je venais d'avaler. D'un autre, côté, comme je ne mangeais plus, mon estomac n'avait rien à rejeter.

Une fois la quinte de toux terminée, je me rendormis aussitôt.

« Vous êtes sûr, docteur ? N'y a-t-il vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ? » se lamentait ma mère.

L'ange –non, _Carlisle_- était là.

Les sanglots de ma mère me fendirent le cœur. Elle devait me pleurer, certainement. Pour ma part, j'avais dépassé le stade du chagrin. Ce sentiment ravageur, capable de retourner le cœur du plus puissant. Ma mère se tuait pour moi. Littéralement. Elle gâchait toutes ses chances de guérir en passant son temps à me pleurer. Inutile. Je savais parfaitement que c'était trop tard. Par contre, elle aurait pu s'en sortir…

En tout cas, j'étais content de quitter le chagrin. J'espérais fortement qu'au Royaume de Dieu, toute émotion de tristesse et de malheur étaient écartées, et que seuls subsistaient la joie et la bonne humeur. Et c'était pourquoi j'étais pressé de Le rejoindre. J'étais prêt. Fin prêt.

Mais rien ne venait. La Mort retardait mon départ.

J'ouvris les yeux, et fus éblouis par la lumière du matin.

Gémissant, je les plissai.

Alerté de mon réveil, tous deux se tournèrent vers moi.

« Edward, trésor ? Comment te sens-tu ? » me demanda ma mère.

Que lui répondre ? _Tout va bien, je suis en parfaite santé_ ? Pff… je préférais ne rien dire. De toute façon, je n'étais même plus sûre de savoir parler. Ma voix était-elle encore en état ? Ou la crise de toux de cette nuit m'avait-elle réduit au silence ? D'ailleurs, qu'avait été ma dernière parole ? Je n'en avais plus le souvenir.

Je ne me souvenais même plus du timbre de ma voix.

Je tournai doucement la tête vers ma mère.

Je fus aussitôt frappé par le changement physique qu'elle avait subi. C'était effrayant. Elle était si belle, autrefois. Aujourd'hui, certaines mèches de ses cheveux étaient grisées par l'angoisse, l'inquiétude et la douleur. Ses traits étaient tirés, lui donnant l'air d'une vieille femme.

Je grimaçai, ne reconnaissant plus la couleur bronze de mes cheveux dans les siens.

L'ange dû comprendre mon angoisse, car il vint aussitôt auprès de moi et me sourit de manière réconfortante.

Je fus stupéfait par le changement physique auquel il était lui aussi enclin. Il avait incroyablement changé. Son teint était plus que pâle : il était cadavérique. Ses prunelles autrefois dorées étaient d'un noir d'encre effrayant. J'y vis mon reflet : mes prunelles vertes émeraude ébahies par le spectacle. De larges cernes sombres soulignaient la noirceur de ses traits, tirés par l'inquiétude. Ils le vieillissaient, lui conférant enfin l'air du médecin qu'il semblait être. Présentement, il paraissait avoir quarante ans. La dernière fois, je lui en aurais donné une trentaine.

Cependant, ces nouvelles caractéristiques n'ôtaient rien à sa beauté. La compassion et l'amour qu'il était prêt à partager se lisaient toujours sur son visage doux et tendre. Il ressemblait à un ange déchu, aujourd'hui. Comme s'il était lui aussi malade.

Soudain, je fus empli d'une peur insoupçonnée. J'eus peur pour cet être qui me paraissait à présent si fragile. Et s'il avait contracté ma maladie, si contagieuse ? S'il avait été privé de ses pouvoirs d'auto-défense sur Terre ? Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je me décidai à lui parler enfin.

« Vous êtes malade… ? » lâchai-je, l'air triste. Je n'étais même pas parvenu à formuler correctement une question.

Il sourit, révélant pour la première fois la blancheur stupéfiante de ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Hum… Votre teint si pâle, vos cernes, vos pupilles… » soufflai-je en grimaçant –de souffrance pour lui. J'avais laissé la mienne de côté. Elle n'importait plus. Seul cet être magique représentait encore quelque chose à mes yeux, après ma mère.

Je vis alors ses lèvres bouger, mais ne saisi pas ses paroles.

J'étais reparti dans ce sommeil profond et dénué de rêves qui accompagnait mon chemin de croix jusqu'au tombeau. Ni reposant, ni apaisant. Inconfortable et désagréable.

2. Le baiser mortel

De nouveau, la chaleur humide et étouffante me réveilla. L'odeur dans le mouroir était plus insupportable que jamais. La Mort tournoyait autour de la pièce. Elle nous surveillait, armée de Sa grande faux dévastatrice.

Un film de transpiration fiévreuse collait une mèche de mes cheveux à mon front luisant. J'allais plus mal qu'avant. Mon état s'était grandement détérioré pendant la nuit, et mes poumons étaient de plus en plus douloureux, ma respiration de plus en plus difficile.

Cette fois, la fin était proche. Enfin.

Ce serait une libération. Quitter cet état végétatif me soulagerait considérablement.

Des murmures angoissés venant du lit de ma mère attirèrent mon attention, mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux, faute du manque de force.

« Sauvez-le ! » ordonna ma mère d'une voix rauque.

A qui parlait-elle ? A l'ange ? Certainement.

« Je m'y efforcerai, » promit la voix mélodieuse, comme pour me montrer que je ne me trompais pas.

« Je l'exige. Vous devez faire pour mon Edward ce que les autres sont incapables de faire. »

Je ne compris pas les paroles de ma mère. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire par "ce que les autres sont incapables de faire" ? Assurément, la fièvre la faisait délirer…

Une forte douleur aigue survint dans mes poumons, me privant d'air pour quelques instants.

A bout de forces, je me laissai bercer par le lancinant silence qui s'était réinstallé.

De nouveau, je sombrai dans l'inconscience, sans avoir de certitude quant à mon réveil.

Pour moi, c'était bel et bien fini.

« Elizabeth ? » entendis-je. « Elizabeth ?! »

Il faisait toujours chaud, j'avais du mal à respirer, l'odeur était désagréable…

_Ainsi, je suis toujours vivant…_ pensai-je, presque déçu. Je m'étais préparé à la Mort. Depuis le temps que j'attendais sa délivrance, je la méritais… mais non. Elle refusait d'abréger mes souffrances.

« Elizabeth ? » répétait la voix de l'ange, aiguisée par le chagrine et la crainte.

Il était toujours là. Mais qu'en était-il de ma mère ?

Effrayé par cette pensée, j'ouvris les yeux automatiquement. Le plus dur fut de les garder ouverts. Ils avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de se refermer tous seuls.

Vision floue d'un spectacle encore plus flou.

Ma mère, allongée, immobile, raide, d'une rigidité _cadavérique_. Carlisle penché au-dessus de son lit, lui tenant la main. Qu'avait-elle ? Etait-elle… ?! Non !

Je gémis, effrayé et attristé par la terrible réalité.

"Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à dire". Le philosophe inspiré qui a dit cela n'avait pas tort…

Ici, la vérité ignoble était que ma mère était morte.

Son âme s'était envolée vers le Paradis, aux côtés de notre Seigneur. Elle était morte pour moi, pour avoir essayé de me sauver… en vain. Je ne tarderai pas à la rejoindre.

J'avais de plus en plus chaud.

Carlisle ne dût pas m'entendre, car il s'empara du corps inanimé de ma chère mère et la souleva du lit. Un ange à la besogne ? Allait-il l'emporter au Paradis en déployant ses ailes qu'il avait prudemment repliées pour passer inaperçu ? C'était donc lui, la Mort ? Je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'Elle serait aussi jolie… Je ne sus comment réagir, le souffle coupé. Je m'attendais même à le voir décoller sur place et s'envoler vers l'au-delà sous mes yeux ébahis… J'avais donc eu raison. C'était un être surnaturel. En même temps, comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Tant de beauté et de compassion était irréel. Triste, mais vrai.

J'en vins du coup à espérer qu'une fois qu'il aurait déposé l'âme de ma mère aux portes du Royaume de Dieu, il reviendrait me chercher pour faire de même avec moi. C'était un gentleman. Les dames d'abord. Voilà pourquoi elle était morte avant moi.

Le sommeil irrésistible s'empara de moi. Une libération. C'en était fini de mes souffrances.

Me laissant gagner par la fatigue, sans résister, je refermai mes yeux et plongeai dans le coma irréversible.

Aux Portes du Paradis.

Le vent. Enfin du vent. De l'air frais sur mes joues et mon cou. Sur toute ma peau. L'ivresse de la vitesse, aussi. Je me déplaçais avec une rapidité phénoménale.

Ou plutôt, _il_ se déplaçait rapidement.

Mon ange gardien que je reconnus à l'odeur.

J'avais eu raison d'espérer. Il était donc revenu pour moi. Il m'emmenait vers ma libération.

J'étais mort.

Carlisle m'emmenait au Paradis.

Je n'aurais pas eu ma place en Enfer. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de commettre de pêchés en mes pauvres dix-sept années d'existence.

J'ouvris doucement les yeux, que je plissai aussitôt, du fait du vent fort qui me les piquait.

Ma tête, lourde, tombait inlassablement dans les airs.

J'étais dans les bras de l'ange.

Etrangement, le trajet fut rapide –ou alors j'avais pour de bon perdu la notion du temps…

Il entra dans une maisonnette qui sentait le miel et le lilas –son odeur. Nous étions chez lui. Où était-ce ? Aucune idée. Il me déposa aussitôt sur un lit. Encore un lit. Pourquoi avais-je encore besoin que l'on me porte ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je marcher tout seul ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit ? J'aurais pensé que la mort m'aurait au moins délivré de cet état végétatif…

C'était décevant.

J'avais juste assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux.

La chambre dans laquelle j'étais installé était des plus communes. Une maison pauvre des rues mal famées de Chicago en 1918. C'était affolant.

Et où était ma famille ?

Inspirant profondément, je soufflai une question à mon gardien.

« Où suis-je… ? Où sont mes parents ? »

Ma vision était tellement trouble que je ne vis pas mon interlocuteur.

« Tu es en sûreté ici, Edward. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'expliquerai tout. Fais-moi confiance… Tout sera terminé d'ici quelques jours. Tiens-bon ! »

Ces paroles solennelles me firent froid dans le dos. Mais qui était cette créature ?!

La douleur de mes poumons s'était ravivée, plus insupportable que jamais. Je toussai.

« Pardonne-moi ! » lâcha-t-il, frénétique en m'agrippant la joue d'une main.

Je sentis alors son contact, si froid que c'en fut même désagréable, dans mon cou.

Une douleur aigue survint. Comme si des dents acérées de fauves me mordaient au cou. Et c'était ce qui se passait, d'ailleurs. Je ressentais sa joue contre la mienne, attestant que sa bouche était affairée à me déchiqueter la peau.

Je m'étais totalement trompé sur son compte. Cette créature n'était pas un ange, mais bien au contraire un démon, sorti tout droit des pires cauchemars. Son apparence si séduisante n'avait été qu'un masque en vue de mieux m'attirer dans son piège. J'étais tombé dedans en attestant de la confiance idiote que je lui portais.

Je regrettais. Et le désespoir m'envahit.

Une créature aussi démoniaque ne méritait que d'être anéantie.

La douleur qu'elle m'infligeait était indescriptible, mais je sentais que le pire était encore à venir.

J'eus peur. Très peur.

Qu'était-il en train de m'infliger… ?!


End file.
